This invention relates to a miniature electric motor, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a commutator brush device for a miniature electric motor.
At present, miniature electric motors are used widely in various electric and electronic apparatuses and appliances, hence demand for such miniature electric motors is great. With reduction in size of the elcetric and electronic apparatuses and appliances, the electric motor per se is required to be small in size. However, this increasing demand for miniaturization has not yet been completely fulfilled at present due, in particular, to the configuration of the brush holding member constituting a bar to such size-reduction.